1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven stapler having a driver unit provided with a driving member for driving out a stapler, and a clincher unit provided with a clinching member for clinching the legs of a staple.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known motor driven stapler capable of binding a pile of sheets delivered from, for example a copying machine in a desired part of the pile.
The motor driven stapler has a driver unit provided with a driver for driving a staple, and a clincher unit provided with a clincher for clinching the legs of a staple and separated from the driver unit. The driver unit can be moved along a guide rail extended perpendicularly to a pile delivering direction. The clincher unit can be moved along another guide rail parallel to the guide rail for guiding the driver unit. The driver unit and the clincher unit are disposed on the opposite sides, respectively, of a pile delivery path so as to receive a pile of sheets there between. The driver unit and the clincher unit are moved along the guide rails and located properly relative to a pile of sheets to bind the pile of sheets in a desired part thereof.
Since the driver unit and the clincher unit of this motor driven stapler need not be moved every time a pile of sheets is delivered, the motor driven stapler is able to bind a pile of sheets in a short time and is capable of being used in combination with a high speed copying machine.
However, since the driver unit and the clincher unit of this motor driven stapler are moved along the guide rails respectively, it is possible that the driver unit and the clincher unit are dislocated forward or backward (in a direction parallel to pile delivering direction) due to the bending of the guide rails and a mounting state of the guide rails relative to the copying machine. If the driver unit and the clincher unit are dislocated relative to each other, a staple is inclined forward or backward when the clincher clinches the legs of the staple and, sometimes, the legs of the staple cannot properly be clinched.